Troubled Time
by Shanaenae50591
Summary: Phil hasn’t talked to anyone And I mean anyone since he left 2006. One day, he decides that he can’t take it anymore and he sneaks out and leaves for 2006. He arrives and surprises Keely. But will it turn out for the best or for the worst?
1. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

**Hey, everyone! I'm giving you my very first fanfic. Please be kind when you review. I'm very sensitive about my writing. So, I'm going to stop talking and give you my story. The first chapter is very long. So just bear with me.**

**Summary: Phil hasn't talked to anyone (And I mean anyone) since he left 2006. One day, he decides that he can't take it anymore and he sneaks out and leaves for 2006. He arrives and surprises Keely. But will it turn out for the best or for the worst?**

**A/N: I don't not own Phil of the Future or anyone characters.:(**

**

* * *

**Phil's P.O.V

The Diffy's arrived in 2123 in less than 5 minutes. Phil sat in his seat for awhile thinking about one person: Keely, the only person that mattered to him.

"Phil? Phil… PHIL!" yelled his mother.

Then he looked up, as if to say, "What do you want? You took me away from the one person I truly loved."

"Are you ever coming out?' his mother asked.

He didn't answer, he just looked away.

"Come on, Phil. You will be alright. You will meet new people. Maybe even another gi-"

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANOTHER GIRL!" He said looking back at her with tears in his eyes." I'LL NEVER MEET ANOTHER GIRL LIKE KEELY AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Then he turned away as tears started to stream down his face. With that, his mom walked away and out of the time machine. Phil just sat there crying his heart and soul out. He never cried like this before, about ANYTHING! And when he started crying even harder, it meant something serious.

* * *

Keely's P.O.V. 

After the morning announcements, she ran home.

"Mom?" There was no answer. And with that she ran up to her room and cried her heart and soul out, too.

"Why Phil? WHY!" She shouted through her tears.

" WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS!"At this point she was throwing anything she could get her hands on.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED! You should have stayed….." She continued to cry. Then she lay down and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

After 6 hours of sulking, he decided it was time to go in the house. When he went in, he saw his family, even Pim, playing Robo Battle. They looked like they were having fun. But Phil didn't care. He just went up to his room. When he arrived at the door, he hesitated before opening it. He didn't know why he hesitated. He just….did. A minute later, he opened the door. He looked at his deserted room and saw that everything was still in its place. He let out a long sigh as he walked over to his bed. Then Phil suddenly remembered, " Where's my salt shaker?" He was about to run out to the time machine when he checked his pockets. " Oh, there it is." He pulled it out and looked at it. After a second, he broke down again. This time, instead of just standing there, he got into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

3 long, agonizing months past. He couldn't eat and he hadn't talked to anyone since he's been back. Everyone tried to make an attempt to talk to him. But he wouldn't say anything. He would just give them a look that said," Don't try it. You're not going to help."

All he did was the same routine over and over: Wake up, get ready for the day, go to school, come back home, get ready for bed, and go to sleep. But one day, he came home from school and went straight to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. This isn't the Phil he knew or anybody knew for that matter. He looked like a whole different person. He had bags under his eyes, he looked like a stick (A/N: sorry if this offends anyone). No better yet, he looked like a…well…zombie. He then decided he needed to go back whether his parents liked it or not. He planned on going at 12:00 that night.

**Alright. That was long! Lol I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. It took me like an hour to write. Review! Review! Review! I might update tonight if you guys like it.**


	2. The Arrival

**Thank you for the people that reviewed! I'm so excited that…. I'm giving you the next chapter.**

**A/N: I don't own POTF or any characters.**

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Phil started packing at 8:00. He was running all over his room getting his things. Then a light bulb went off in his head." I can use the wizrd. Duh!" He said to himself out loud. Then he took out his wizrd and he zapped all of his clothes into his suitcase and shrunk it. He took the suitcase and put it in his pocket. Before he left, he made sure that he had everything. Then he wrote a note to his parents. He folded the paper and put it on his bed.

Then he quietly tipped toed downstairs. He made sure that Pim wasn't up before he went down. He went out side to the time machine. He took one look at the house he used to call a home. "See ya when I see ya, house." And with that he took a step into the time machine, started it up, and left.

* * *

Keely's P.O.V.

Keely woke up at around 12:30 to an orange light. " No, it can't be. Oh my gosh!" She ran to her window and looked out. But she couldn't see anything. "Scraps! I thought it was real." Then she went back to bed.

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

He stepped out of the time machine and took in a breath of air. "Ahh! That is good quality Pickford air." Then he walked up to his house. Lucky for him, it hasn't been sold. He found the spare key under the welcome mat and he put it into the keyhole. He unlocked the door and went in. He looked around and saw that everything was still there. He went up to his room. He was home. He decided that he would unpack in the morning. Right now, he was going to sleep.

* * *

Keely's P.O.V.

She woke up and thought about what happened last night. _" Was that a dream last night or did it really happen?" _Then she realized it wasn't real. " Must have been a dream." Then she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her mother wasn't home. "She must be on a business trip." Then she saw a note on the fridge that said,

" _Keely,_

_I'm out on a business trip. I left money for food on my bed. Don't go crazy while I'm gone! _

_Love you and miss you, _

_Mom"_

Keely then opened the refrigerator and got the milk for her cereal.

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Phil had awakened by the sunlight. He thought, _"The sun is shining bright. The birds are chirping. And there isn't a single cloud in the sky! What a beautiful day!Ina beautiful town. In a Beautiful century. Where the most beautiful girl lives."_ He threw the covers off and went to get ready for anything that was going to happen. _"Maybe I'll surprise Keely today."_

**Ok. That was my second update for tonight. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update soon. But in the meanwhile…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. We Have to go Back!

**Ok everyone. Here id the third chapter. **

**To all the people that reviewed: **

**Cobraj899: Thank you **

**Kate-loves-potf: I'm glad you like it. Please update ur story soon. **

**Pheely4everSP: Thank you… **

**K here it is everyone! **

**A/N: I don't own blah blah blah, yall know what I'm talking about.**

Back in 2123 

Barb's P.O.V.

Barb suddenly woke up. She felt as if something was wrong. She instantly got up and started walking. It was like her legs were controlling her and they took her to Phil's room. She knocked before she went in. " Phil?" There was no answer. "Phil?" She then opened the door. " Phil, you can't keep living like-" She looked around and there was no Phil. She checked everywhere. And he was no where in sight. Then she went back up to his room and she saw a piece of paper o his bed. It said on the front, _" To Mom and Dad."_

"Oh my- LLOYD!"

Back in 2006 

Phil's P.O.V.

Phil decided to eat something for the first time in weeks. He was surprised that he hadn't died of fatigue yet. " What is here to eat? Hmmm… I think I'll have a spray donut." He took out the spray can and shook it. Then he pressed the nozzle and out came a donut. "Hmm…. I missed how these donuts taste." When he finished he washed his hands and he headed for the front door. _" Keely, here I come."_

Back in 2123

Barb sat down on Phil's bed thinking about what the note in her hand contained. Lloyd came rushing in when he heard Barb scream. " What happened? Why did you scream? Wait a minute. Where's Phil?" " Ok. 1) Phil's not here, 2) I screamed because I found this note, and 3) I don't know where Phil is! That's why I called you in here." " Well, open the note so we can find out." She opened the note and read out loud,

_" Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I went back to 2006 for one reason and one reason only: Keely. _

_I know you are probably disappointed in me for sneaking out but I had to. It was killing me not seeing here beautiful face everyday. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know if I'm coming back but remember this: I love you guys, yes even Pim, and I will miss you. I hope you don't take this too hard. _

_Love, _

_Phil"_

At this point Barb was crying and Lloyd was confused. Lloyd comforted his crying wife, "Sweetie, why are you crying?" "I'm crying because…because…our only boy left to be with his one true love! And we don't know if he is coming back!" " Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure we will see Phil someday." " NO! Not someday! I want to see him now! We have to go. We _need _to go back. I don't care if we get stuck again. We need to be a family together…in 2006." " Sweetie, what about Pim? I still don't think she wants to go back."" Well, she'll have to deal with it. We're going back." " Alright honey. I'll go wake up Pim." He got up and walked out, while saying to himself, " Please Pim don't kill me, it's your brother's and mother's fault."

Back in 2006 

Phil's P.O.V.

He walked down the street to Keely's house. Then he realized, " I don't want to show up empty handed. I need to go get her some flowers." So he turned around to walk in the other direction the flower shop. When he arrived, he saw all different kinds of flowers. He decided that red roses were best for this situation. So he bought 12 dozen roses for his special person. Then he walked back to Keely's house. Along the way there, he thought about what he was going to say. " Hi, Keely! How have you been? No she'll probably go off babbling about how bad she has been doing." " Maybe it'll just happen. I guess I got to roll with the flow." He finally arrived at her house. He knocked on the door. It was a matter of seconds before he saw Keely. Then the door opened. " Uh… Hey Keely." Then Keely fainted.

Ok people. Yes, I know this a bad cliffhanger but if you review, you will find out what happens next. Alright go ahead and press that purple button down there.


	4. Phil?

I'm sorry for the delayed update. It wouldn't let me upload chapter 3 so I'm going to write chapter 4 for you guys! You all are very special to me and you get two chapters today! YAY! Lol

**A/N: Just go ahead and feel in the blanks! or any ' ! (I don't own Phil of the Future or any of it's characters!)**

Back in 2123 

Lloyd walked to Pim's room and he knocked on her door. " Pim, sweetie? I need… I mean your mother and I need to tell you something." "Ok, daddykins." "Meet us downstairs in the kitchen." With that Lloyd walked back to Phil's room to get Barb.

Meanwhile, Back at Keely's house 

Phil was shocked by her reaction. So, he instantly dropped the roses and went into the house. He closed the door and rushed over to Keely. He gently shook her and said,

"Keely, wake up. Come on, wake up. Wait, I know what will wake her up." Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Her eyes started to flutter, "Phil?" "Yeah, its me." Then she fainted again.

In the kitchen in 2123 

"Pim, there is something your father and I need to tell you." " Wait, mom! Where's Phil? Doesn't he need to here this, too?" "Well, sweetie, your mom is about to tell you." Lloyd said." Like I was saying, we're going back to 2006." Then both Lloyd and Barb braced themselves for Pim's reaction. " Why?" She said calmly. " Her father handed her the note and said," Here read this." She read it, then she said, " Whoa! He's going to miss _me_ and he-" She starts to gag, " L-L-Loves me!" "Yes, he does and that's why we are going back." Barb said. "There's no point in arguing because I'll end up losing. So, I'll just go pack." She very calmly and frustrated.

Back at Keely's House

"Not again!" He didn't mind kissing Keely again. So, he brought his lips to hers and this time the kiss was longer. Hers eyes, once again, started to flutter. "Phil?" " Yes, Keels, its me… once again." She then threw her arms around him and held on to him like she was going to die if she let go. " Hey Keels. I'm here for good." He said while rubbing her back. "Oh Phil! I'm glad your back! I've missed you so much!" " I've missed you to Keely. I was practically dying without you." "Phil?" "Yeah?" " I love you." She cooed into his ear. Phil pulled away, looking deep into her eyes and looked at her soul and said, " I love you too, Keels. Always have, always will." Then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**I'm going to stop right there. I need to write the next chapter. Alright? So if you want a next chapter, review or tell me if its getting boring, so I can stop writing. Ok. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. Flashback Chapter

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating soon! I've been thinking about what this chapter is going to be about and here it is! Enjoy, It took me three days to write it! Lol**

**A/N: I don't own POTF or any of its characters. Just this story. **

Back in 2123

"Is everyone packed?" Barb yelled. "Yeah!" Lloyd and Pim said while coming downstairs. "Alright, well let's put our stuff in the time machine." They all put their stuff in the time machine. Then they all took their seats and got ready to leave. "WAIT!" Pim yelled. "What is it, honey?" Lloyd asked. "We're forgetting something…" "You're right." Barb exclaimed. "Curtis!" "Yeah, we don't want to forget him again!" See, they forgot about him when they left the past for the first time. When they went back, they found him shaking and muttering to himself in a corner.

_Flashback (With Curtis)_

_The Diffy's headed back for 2006 to get Curtis. In about five minutes they were back. "__Hey Dad, can I go see Keely?" Phil asked. "Alright, I'll give you time with Keely. Then we're going back home." And with that, Phil ran to find Keely. "I don't know what he sees in that girl." Pim said while watching Phil leave. "Pim, you'll understand someday when you're in love." Barb said. Pim shuddered and gagged at the thought of ever being in love. Then they walked in the house to get Curtis. "Curtis! Curtis, where are you?" Pim called. Then she heard whimpering. "Curtis, is that you?" She looked around and saw him in the living room in a corner. "Aww…Curtis." She went over to him. "Come on, Curtis. You're going back to the future with us." Pim said. "Diffy's leave Curtis here and expects Curtis to leave?" Curtis asked. "Yes, now come out of the corner. You got to pack your stuff." Pim said. "Alright. Don't leave Curtis again." He said. "Ok. Now go!" Pim said, then she started smiling. And she didn't know why. A few hours passed. Then Phil came through the door."Ok guys. I'm not ready to leave. I want to stay here with Keely but I know what you're going to say. So, are you ready to go?" "YES!" They shouted in unison. " Well then lets go." Phil said unenthusiastically and hurt. "I wonder what Phil did." Pim thought to herself. Turns out that Phil and Keely didn't do as much as they wanted._

_End Flashback (With Curtis)_

* * *

_New Flashback (__With Phil & Keely) _

_Phil ran to Keely's house. He figured she wasn't at school knowing how she would react to him leaving. So, he ran. Then he finally arrived. He rang her doorbell. But no one answered. So, he went around back. He climbed the fire escape ladder that led to Keely's room. He looked through the window and could see Keely sleep. He quietly opened up the window and climbed in. Once he was in, he walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He saw that she had been crying because of her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He decided to wake her up even through he didn't want to. He slowly brought his lips down to hers and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open, "Phil?" "Yeah, Keels. Its me." "Oh Phil!" She said clinging to him. "Are you back for good?" "No, Keels. We came to get Curtis. But I couldn't leave without seeing you again." "Oh Phil!" She said starting to cry again. "I don't want you to leave." "I know. I don't want to leave either." He said while rubbing her back."But we need to make the most out of the time we have." "Alright." She said wiping away her tears. "What do you want to do?" "Come on." He grabbed her and took her away. First, he took her out to eat lunch. Then, they went to the park. They raced each other to the swings. Phil ran to Keely and picked her up and ran to the swings. Keely laughed and screamed. Once they got there, Phil put Keely down by a swing. Then she sat down and Phil went behind her and pushed her. " Keels?" "Yeah Phil?" " I love you." Keely stopped swinging and got up. "I love you too Phil." Then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Keely deepened the kiss by grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. Then when they couldn't breathe anymore, they pulled back. "Wow!" Phil said. Keely laughed. "You're not so bad yourself." And with that Phil kissed her. It lasted for a few minutes before Phil pulled away. "As much as I love making out with you, I have a surprise in store." Phil said breathing heavily. "Alright, lets go." Keely said sad and excited at the same time. Phil got out a handkerchief and blind folded Keely." Alright, Keels, hold on to my hands and never let go." " Don't worry Phil. I won't." She said smiling. Phil led her off to her surprise then he took the blindfold off. Keely looked at the scene ahead of her. "Oh Phil!" It turns out Phil had brought her to the beach not too far from the park. It had a blanket with an umbrella and two towels, which had their names in fancy writing, and a picnic basket. "I love it, Phil!" She said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Then she ran to the blanket and sat down. Phil followed and sat down next to Keely, wrapping his arms around her. " Anything for you Keels. Anything…" Keely just took it all in: The beautiful sunset on the beach, the picnic, and her totally awesome boyfriend. First thing they did was watch the sunset. Then they ate. After that they took a walk on the beach and talked as much as they could. "Phil will you come back for me?" "Keely, I would come back even if it killed me. And I hope that doesn't happen because I want to be with you forever." "Aww… Phil. I would love to be with you forever." Phil smiled then softly brought his lips to hers and took her breath away. Then it was time for Phil to leave. They both hated that he had to leave so soon but he had no choice. Phil walked Keely home and they embraced each other in a hug on her porch. "Oh Phil. I don't want you to leave again." Keely sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Keels. You don't know how bad its killing me to leave you like this." Phil said rubbing her back. "Promise me you'll come back, Phil." Phil knew he couldn't make a promise like that. But he made it for Keely. "I promise Keels." She pulled away and gave him a kiss, not a "goodbye" kiss, a "see you later" kiss. She was the first to pull back. Then Phil pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately and deeper. Once they pulled back they were both in awe. " See ya later, Salt." " See ya, pepper." They hugged once more and Phil left._

_End Flashback (With Phil and Keely)_

* * *

"Alright, I'll go get Curtis." Pim said. She went inside the house and called for Curtis. "Curtis! Curtis, come on! We have to leave now!" Then Curtis came running in. "Curtis leave with Diffy's again?" "Yes, now come on." "Alright…." Curtis said moaning and groaning. They left out of the house and went into the time machine. They made sure they had everything. Then they left for 2006.

**Ok. There you go! Another chapter down! Does London clap Yay me! Lol Ok please review. It took me three days to write this chapter! Not that you would care…but anyway! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	6. We need to talk, maybe

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long updates! I've been busy with school. And you probably won't get some updates from me any time soon after this one. I have midterms and a research paper due. It's very stressful but I'm not quitting this story! I have many ideas for Phil and Keely and you guys will get them. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking so you can read.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTF or any of its characters.

Arriving in 2006

They finally arrived. Everyone exited the time machine. "Well, I guess I'll be stuck here forever." Pim said. "Aww, honey.

You'll get used to it." Barb said. "Now, lets start unpacking!" Barb said excitedly. "Woo hoo! Let's start unpacking!" Pim

said sarcastically. The 3 Diffy's and Curtis entered the house and unpacked.

* * *

At Keely's House

"Phil, I'm so glad you're back." Keely said pulling away from the kiss. "Me too, Keels." Phil said, leaning in to kiss again.

But Keely pulled back. Looking at Phil's facial expression, Keely said, "As much as I love making out with you, I would

like to do it in a comfortable place." Phil then noticed that they were still on the floor. "Oh." Then he got up and held his

hand out for Keely to take. She instantly took it. "I also want to talk to you Phil. About EVERYTHING." Keely said with

emphasizes on "everything". "Ok…" Phil didn't know what she was going to say, but he was prepared for anything. Keely

took Phil to their local park and sat down on a bench isolated from the rest of the park. Keely took Phil's hand in hers

and intertwined their fingers. "Phil, ever since you left, my grades have dropped. ESPECIALLY in math." She said. "Oh

Keely. I'm sorry. Now, that I'm here. I can help you." Phil said pulling her into a hug. "Well, how do I know if you're going

to be here? What if your parents come and get you? What if-?" Phil cut her off by kissing her. She felt through this kiss

that everything was going to be alright. The kiss was like him saying, "Lets focus on the present right now. No need to

worry about the future yet." Phil pulled away. He was about to say something but Keely pulled him in for a passionate

kiss. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly deepened the kiss. Phil then opened his mouth so she could

explore. Their tongues wrestled for a few seconds. Then she pulled away. "Wow!" She said panting. Phil was at lost for

words. When he caught his breath and found something to say, he said, "You want to go back to my house and watch a

movie?" "I'm up for anything as long as it's with you." She said lovingly. Phil stood and took her hand. They walked hand

in hand to his house.

* * *

They talked the whole way there. When they arrived, they were both shocked at what they saw.

Sorry guys! I'm going to end it there. I know, you hate cliffhangers. So, do I but I had to. I couldn't resist. Lol Anywho… I'm working on the next chapter now. R&R!


End file.
